Hardships
by Darienfan
Summary: Serena's depression. Darien/Serena fic. The story is like no other I've seen. The title doesn't guarantee a sad story.
1. Serena's Troubles

This is from a third person that can go into the minds of anyone in the story. It's a person to retell the story, not someone in the story. Remember totally fictional. Rated PG-13, I guess. DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Sailor Moon and never will, too bad.  
  
  
Hardships  
By Darienfan  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She was so happy, it was three days before her wedding. After such hard times, Kate was going to be married to the most handsome and loving guy there is. There was joy and happiness but nobody would have thought it would all end in tragedy.   
  
Serena just got a phone call from her best friend, Kate. "Brandon just asked me to marry him," Kate cried. "I'm so happy for you, when's the wedding?" "Saturday morning, Sere will you be my maid of honor." Of course Serena said she would. It was three months away and she was so excited. Brandon was nice but he was so shy. It took him late into high school to ask Kate out, the world will never know how he got the courage to propose.  
  
"Sere, you must come shopping with me to help me choose a wedding dress." "Okay, how about tomorrow afternoon?" "Fine, I'll see you then. See ya!"   
  
"Kate you look absolutely fabulous in that dress you must get it!" "You think so?" "Of course, you look perfect!" "If you say so, now on to your dress."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
It's amazing how time flies, all the happiness ended three days ago. Kate was supposed to be married today. The Negaverse attacked and Sailor Moon couldn't do anything about it, which lead to Kate's horrible death. Serena was helpless at the scene, she just stared in despair as her friend reach her death. Finally the scouts showed up and bought her enough time to moon dust the creature.   
  
This little voice in Sere's head wouldn't go away, it told her that it was her fault. Sailor Moon was supposed to be able to save and protect everyone. What good was it to be Sailor Moon if she couldn't save the person closest to her? Except for the scout thing, Kate knew everything there is to know about Serena. To be precise, Kate was her walking diary; they could almost read each other's minds. The guilt of not being able to save her friend, made it unbearable.   
  
Since Kate's death, Serena hadn't been home or school. None of her friends saw her, they were all worried. They decided to go look for her to see if she was all right. Sere didn't care about anything anymore as she walked aimlessly in deep thought. Her usual cheery bright smile was gone and replace with a sad frown, her eyes no longer the shiny blue eyes but now are the dull light blue.   
  
Sere looked like she just climbed out from a grave with dirt all over her clothes and face. Besides that the blood on her hands stains from digging her best friend's grave with her own bare hands. [AN: My story so I can do this.] The nice flower garden usually could reduce all the stress of school, friends, scout duties, and Darien. Sere decided to go to the flower garden in the park to think all about this. She couldn't believe Kate was there one day and gone the next. Serena remember screaming at the top of her lungs when her best friend was killed in the fight, she had nothing to do with.   
  
Brandon may have said he didn't blame her for what happened but his eyes said otherwise. Only if Serena had stayed away, Kate would have been safe. She wouldn't have been dragged into this mess. The voice warned her about being friends with people who couldn't defend themselves against these monsters, but she wouldn't listen. Now her friend lies dead not even knowing why and it was all her fault.  
  
At the same time in a more open part of the park, Darien was talking with Andrew and Rita. Andrew was spending time with his girlfriend since she had to leave for Africa in a few days. Darien just met up with them when he decided to take a walk in the park to clear his head of all the trouble from the Negaverse. "Andrew here wasn't always this nice to girls you know. He used to play tricks on …" "Darien! Stop embarrassing me in front of Rita."   
  
As they talked about the good old days, all of a sudden they heard a voice calling out a familiar name so they decided to investigate. "Sere, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. You haven't been home in days, your parents are worried. I tried calling you at least ten times but no body ever picked up. PLEEEASE!"  
  
Serena didn't say a thing, she just cried silently in pain. She sat down hugging her legs and laid her face on to her knees, covering her face from everyone. The blond couldn't speak from shock and all that screaming, she did. Serena was too ashamed to see or talk to any of them.  
  
Darien and Andrew both asked Molly about what was going on with Serena but she didn't know herself. So they tried to pat Serena on the back to see if she would answer them, but she only shook their hands off of her as she leaned closer to the flower bushes. So the four of them including Rita, whom has been quiet until now got in a group to come up with a plan to get Serena to spill her beans. As they were talking, Serena quietly left. "Hey, guys where did Serena go?" They all turned around to where they left Serena to find her missing as they heard Rita ask them about Sere's whereabouts.   
  
TBC  



	2. New Beginnings

Hardships  
By Darienfan  
Chapter 2  
  
Not a lot of people are reading. For anyone reading thank you so much. Please review so I know if I'm doing good or not. Disclaimer still stands. On with the story.  
  
  
Serena walked on until she ended up in front of her high school, Blue Moon. She walked in and up three flights of stairs to the roof top. As she sat on the edge of the roof looking down, she thought long and hard.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Serena how could you be so useless, that poor girl is dead thanks to you," Raye screamed. "Raye's right," the rest of them said in unison. Didn't they know she knew that? Her best friend is dead and she couldn't do a single thing to stop it. The four girls couldn't understand, they didn't know Kate was her closest friend.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kate went to a different school and they would hang out at the Moon Rose Café instead of the arcade where Serena usually hangs. Serena felt this sharp pain through her heart as some blood came flowing out of her mouth and she couldn't stop it. The pain of the scouts confirming the fact that she was to blame for all of this made it a million times worst.   
  
It was so much she couldn't bare all this pain, nobody knew how hard her life was. Besides being Sailor Moon, she had much more responsibilities that her friends as scouts wouldn't have to bare. Serena had to take care of her dad and brother, Ken and Sammy. One day her mom just left, dad wouldn't tell her the truth about her mom. She was told her mom died but by her dad's eyes, he was lying.   
  
That was just the icing to the cake, one day out of no where she meets Emily. Serena finds out she is the 'chosen one'. Besides the monsters from the Negaverse, she now had to deal with the demons from the third dimension as well. No it didn't end there, these demons couldn't be destroyed by magic so she had to fight it hand to hand combat. For Serena that really took the cake.  
  
Nobody understood her hard times, everybody takes out their anger on Sere. Teachers and family yelled at her about her grades. Amy, Mina, Lita, and especially Raye teased her about her grades and thought she was a ditz. Darien Shields, her worst enemy would never let her hear the end of it. Serena tried but her best just wasn't good enough for anybody.  
  
As Serena got out of her daze, she saw the whole neighborhood standing around yelling at her to come down. They told her to be rational and don't do anything stupid. Her four friends a long with Darien and Andrew came up to the roof top to stop her from harming herself.  
  
Serena turned her head a way from them as they spoke to her. "Serena, we're really sorry for what we said. We didn't mean it, please we need you to come with us," Raye said. The blond smiled for the first time since her friend's death and turned around. The four girls all came running to her giving her hug bear hugs which never happened before so Serena being the klutz she was fell backwards dragging the scouts with her. Luckily the fire department came prepared with something to catch them with.  
  
The girls and Serena were all tangled in each others with Raye's arm wrapped around Serena's leg. Lita on top of Ami and Mina making it difficult for them to untangle themselves from each other. Raye's other arm was wrapped around Lita's foot whom's arm was wrapped around Ami's other arm. They all tried to move making them fall in failure to break free from their friends. It was such a sight, Darien and Andrew came up to them laughing so hard their sides hurt. "I've heard of close friends but this ha ha…Meatball head….HA Ha!"   
  
The five girls turned a deep shade of red as the neighborhood stared at them unsuccessfully trying to get out of the mess. It was so embarrassing, they just wanted to crawl in to a hole and die. "Great going Serena, you didn't have to pull us down on you klutz attack too!," bellowed Raye. "Shut up Pyro, if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have fallen!" "As if!" "Hey I heard that you…you." All the other girls sweat dropped as they thought here we go again.  
  
TBC  



	3. New Troubles Just when we thought it's o...

Hardships  
  
By Darienfan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer stands. Sorry about taking over a century for this. I got caught up with school than by the time I could get back, I sort of lost where I was going with this story.  
  
Serena walked into the arcade in an extremely happy mood. She just aced a test and now was going to celebrate her success in Math. Andrew smiled at Serena when she came over to have her regular milkshake. The blond may look like a ditz on the outside but she wasn't, Serena was afraid of the teasing if she showed them her true self.  
  
Molly, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Andrew, and especially Darien didn't really know her. All they saw was a klutz, ditz, failure who was boy crazy sometimes. When Raye and Serena fought they would think of her as immature when she blows raspberries.   
  
Little did anyone know that Serena was about to show her true self to the world. Serena is a complete opposite to whom she conjures up herself to be. She was scared if her friends saw her for whom she really was, they would either dump her or take advantage of her.   
  
Years back, Serena was betrayed by the ones she trusted the most, she vowed that she wouldn't let anyone know about her true nature again. She thought they really wanted to be her friend but they were really just looking for someone to help them cheat on tests.  
  
It hurt her deeply to know that they were just using her, the pain of ten years a go never really healed. As Serena thought about her past, in came Darien.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head fail any tests lately?!" "For your information I just aced a math test and here's the proof." Darien stared at it in total shock, not only him but Andrew dropped Darien's usual cup of coffee. Even Raye was speechless.  
  
'I wished I had a camera, the picture they made was a worth a fortune. It felt so great to be able to tell someone off for once,' Serena thought.  
  
The silence was becoming uncomfortable, than the phone rang. Everyone looked around for the ringing phone's owner. Serena answered her phone as everyone looked at each other in thought. They all thought, 'since when did Sere/Meatball Head have a cell phone. '  
  
Moments later, Sere dropped the phone and ran as fast as she could out of the Arcade. Everyone was still in shock from the surprises she gave him or her earlier. Darien was the first to recover, and asked the girls if they should follow her.  
  
They all decided that they should follow her, even Andrew decided to close early and follow. Serena wasn't "herself', (as they know her to be) they all were worried about her.  
  
Serena ran on until she reached the park in a secluded area where she could be alone to think. However, she was not alone four girls and two guys were all in hiding watching. Out of nowhere came Molly. "Serena, I'm so sorry I just heard the news. I knew you guys were cl...." Before she could finish Serena ran to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and busted into tears. It seem like Serena was going to be this way for a long time.   
  
Molly just pat her in comfort as she cried on, she liked Molly for that. No amount of words could comfort or makeup for the terrible thing that crushed and broke her happy life into pieces. As she cried, her thoughts were along the line, 'this couldn't be true, it just couldn't. When her best friend lost her life, she thought it was the end of nightmares coming true.'  
  
Now everything has fallen apart for Serena. At the moment she picked up the damn phone, little did she know that it meant all hope was loss. She was a natural optimist, but now everything that was once shinning with color turned a dark black.  
  
~Flashback to before Serena ran out of the arcade~  
  
" Hi Kevin, we need to talk?." "Okay, how about I meet you at the arcade in half an hour?" "fine, bye Kevin." Serena just knew what was coming. Those "we need to talk" conversations never turned out good.  
  
Kevin is Serena's boyfriend. She loved him so much, they've been going out for almost two years now. He was so sweet and nice and so gorgeous it's a sin. Serena thought about all the times she would run to him for support when something bad happened in her life.  
  
They were so happy. Going on walks. Seeing movies, going to carnivals or just plain enjoying each other's company. 'I don't want all this to end,' Serena thought as she ran out of the arcade.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
~In the Park~  
  
'15 more minutes until I have to face Kevin,' Serena thought. She was thinking about all of the possible reasons for this coming up conversation. While she was deep in thought all of a sudden loud voices could be heard. Serena turned around because one of the voices sounded so familiar.  
  
Serena was frozen. She couldn't move, her body refused to and it was so hard to breath. The couple in front of her were so into their argument that they fail to notice anyone else.  
  
"Christina, I promise I'll break it off than we can be together for real. I even told her to meet me in about 10 minutes. Please trust me."  
  
"Okay but if I find out you're lying I'm out of here ."  
  
Serena had enough so she left silently, far away from them all. She was now back home in her room. 'How dare he, Kevin could wait at the arcade forever for all I care,' Serena thought bitterly. "How long has this been going on for, months weeks?!" "Men who needs them?! I don't first I got Darien always going out of his way to make my life a living hell. Then my oh so sweet and caring boyfriend cheats on me and thinks he can breakup with me getting two up on me," Serena said in a rage.   
  
"No way is anyone ever going to push me around again. I'm going to be the one to break it off Kevin. I'm not going to let you cheat on me and get the satisfaction of breaking up with me too."  
  
"Hello Kevin? I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to the arcade." "That's okay Serena. How about we meet now. It's really important."  
  
"That's great Kevin, I've got something to tell you too," Serena said in the most innocent voice she could muster.   
  
TBC 


End file.
